The Beach Bracelet
by simplewispersofme
Summary: A random one shot. Chloe and Stacie are at the beach for the day and Chloe has a hidden un-expected gift for Stacie.


"Parking space to your left." Stacie shouts as she finally spots a space, the two girls had been driving around and around unable to find anywhere to park.

"Got it." Chloe says back as she turns her car onto the space, making sure she had her car straight and in using the whole space to her advantage.

The two girls get out and meet at the trunk of the car to grab their bags they had brought with them and start walking towards the steps that were over the other side. Arms overloaded with everything they needed to relax at the beach.

"So where do you wanna set up?" Stacie asks looking round at the over packed beach not seeing any spots that were free for them to take.

"What a disaster, I didn't know so many people would be here today. Umm let's just keep walking until we find somewhere." Chloe says looking defeated that her plans for the day we're getting ruined because of the over flowing amount of people.

They keep walking and walking past groups of people until they were at the complete other end of the beach and found a huge quiet space alone. They get their towels, chairs, umbrellas and everything else set up and then both collapsed in the chairs tired from all the walking and from carrying everything.

The next few hours the girls spend it relaxing, Stacie was tanning laying down face forward on the towel her bikini top untied at the back. Chloe was sitting on the chair reading her stack of magazines she had brought to read.

"You want an ice cream?" Chloe says putting her magazine down on her lap having a craving for an ice cream.

"Did you put any in the ice cooler? Or am I supposed to go buy them?" Stacie asks not moving from her position at all, comfortable and relaxed.

"Yes I think I did. Can you get them out Stace?" Chloe says knowing what she wanted her to do, all part of her plan.

"It's right next to you Chlo'." Stacie looks up confused and annoyed at her groaning that she had to move from the position that she was in.

"Please." Chloe says giving her an if you love me you'll do it look, trying to convince Stacie of doing it.

"Fine." Stacie says moving so she could tie up her bikini first and then moves closer to Chloe to open up the ice cooler. As she puts her hand in to grab the ice cream for Chloe she feels something that didn't feel as though it should be there. She picks it up to get a closer look at it.

"What is this Chloe?" She asks holding a long black leather box in her hands.

"I dunno, open it." Chloe says innocently with a smile on her face, even though she knew exactly what it was.

As Stacie opens it she sees a bracelet in the box, it had two diamonds on either side and writing in the middle between them. 'OUR LOVE LASTS AN ETERNITY' was written on it.

"What is this Chloe?" Stacie asks confused what the bracelet meant.

"I love you and never get to show it. We are always so busy or swept up in the moment that we don't take the time for romance anymore. So I got this specially made for you. Do you remember when we were had our rough patch? I was ready to give up on us." Chloe says getting a nod from Stacie, who moves closer to her and puts her hand on Chloe's leg for comfort.

"You stopped me giving up, you brought me back to our strongest point in our relationship. You said to me that our love lasts an eternity. I always think about that and I know you're right. There's nothing now that can tear our relationship apart nothing. Our love is too strong." Chloe says reminiscing on the past when they struggled but fixed it all, made it work again.

"I wanted to give you something to show you how much I love you. How much our relationship means to me." Chloe says explaining the gift to her.

Stacie leans up places her hand gently on Chloe's face and kisses her, showing her her gratitude and how much she loves her.

"I love you so much Chloe, that won't ever change." Stacie says giving her a loving look before she puts the bracelet on her wrist.

"Now get me my ice cream." Chloe says changing the subject back to wanting her ice cream.

"Get it yourself." Stacie says jokingly before she reaches in the ice cooler and gets one out for her.

Stacie goes back to tanning, undoing her bikini again, Chloe enjoys her ice cream and staring at Stacie who was now laying on her back tanning her front.

As the day progresses they eventually get ready to leave packing up everything they had brought with them, they'd had a relaxing day at a very busy beach, Chloe finally gave Stacie her gift, they'd eaten the food Chloe had packed for them and Stacie had tanned to her satisfaction.

"Where is our car?" Stacie says as they'd walked back up to where they thought they had parked.

"I don't know let's keep walking it's gotta be here somewhere." Chloe says unsure where she parked, but remembered it was a long walk down the beach.

The girls eventually find their car in an almost empty section of the car park. They put everything back in the trunk and Chloe drives off out the beach to go home again. The day wasn't quite how they'd expected it but it was a wonderful day.


End file.
